1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus and a method for management of a network. The present invention also relates to a network management program and a recording medium storing the network management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent widespread use of the Internet at home, for example, it is expected that a high-speed line capable of delivering a large amount of data, such as audio data, image data and movie data, via the Internet will be generally available. In order to satisfy these demands, FTTH (Fiber To The Home), in which optical fibers are provided to the home, and the like, are being made available widely to consumers.
Typically, at an office or the home, many media converters for performing media conversion between an optical fiber and a UTP (Unshielded Twisted Pair) cable are used in order to connect the optical fibers to interconnecting devices, such as routers, terminals and the like. In a building having a plurality of offices or apartments, repeaters are often used in order to extend the lines in the building. As described above, in a building having many offices or apartments, a network having a large number of interconnecting devices and containing many media converters and repeaters is formed.
Since such a network is commonly used by many companies or homes, it is desirable that the network be capable of being managed with reduced management work and lower management cost. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient and cost-effective management of dispersed networks having interconnecting devices, media converters, repeaters, and the like.